The present invention relates a container, in particular, a container particularly well suited for dispensing medications.
Many containers are known for delivering prescription medications. These containers are typically made from an appropriate polymer or glass material. Depending on the physical state of the medication to be dispensed, i.e., solid or liquid, the container contains appropriate safeguards against tampering, and child-resistant opening mechanisms which prevent child access to the contents of the container.
Also contained in many containers for dispensing medications to children are dispensing instruments such as droppers. The dispensing instruments are immersed in the liquid contained in the container and the medication is drawn up into the dispensing instrument and dispensed to the child. These containers and dispensing instruments combinations frequently contain child resistant opening means, such as containers that require the squeezing of the cap or alignment of arrows or tabs. Others have attempted to restrict access to the contents of the container by a hinged mechanism, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,334. However certain pharmaceutical compositions are viscous and sticky which after multiple applications renders the hinged element inoperative. However if the cap is improperly reapplied or not attached there is the potential for a child to overdose on the contents of the container. In addition, people frequently fail to read and follow directions such that instead of using the appropriate dispensing instrument, such as a dropper, an improper dispensing instrument such as a teaspoon, cup etc. would be used to provide a dosage to a patient, which might cause an overdose situation.
It would be highly desirable that the container be designed to prevent the overdosing of a patient. Preferably the container would also facilitate the use of the proper dosage means, preferably by conveniently incorporating and storing the dosing means with the package.
In a first embodiment, the invention comprises a container for holding liquids, said container having an opening, and a retaining member which substantially obstructs said opening of said container, said retaining member integrally including a biased passageway which enlarges to receive a dispensing instrument, and closes after removal of dispensing instrument.
Another embodiment of the invention provides a combination comprising a container for holding liquids, a dispensing instrument, a retaining member such that it substantially obstructs said opening of said container, said member including a biased passageway which enlarges to receive said dispensing instrument, and closes after removal of said dispensing instrument, and a liquid containing a pharmaceutically active ingredient.
These and other embodiments of the invention will become apparent when reviewing the drawings and specification.